Zodiac Pretty Cure
This page belongs to Pastel-Pichu please do not edit without her permission. Zodiac Pretty Cure( ゾディアックプリキュア) is the first fan-season to be created by Pastel-Pichu. The Series motifs include zodiacs, stars, and dreams. Sub motifs include animals and teamwork. Note: Do not make pages or add onto this page for this series, as much as I appreciate it. I'd like to be the one in charge of my fan-series. - Pastel-Pichu Plot In the Astro-Paradise, the legendary Dream Chalice has been shattered by Void, a malice entity who desires to seek the nightmares within everyone. In order to revive it, Starlo looks out for the legendary warriors Precure and the 12 Dream Crystals. When Starlo runs into Marisa Ariss. A 14-year old girl. The Aries Crystal appears and causes trouble as it lures out, Disgust, a servant of Void. To save the day, Starlo grants Marisa the power to become Cure Aries! Together with her friends, Isabelle Williams/Cure Taurus, Destiny St. Claire/Cure Gemini, Abigail Mizuno/Cure Cancer, Alice Stone/Cure Leo, and Selene Primrose/Cure Virgo. They must band together and help track down the 12 Dream Crystals. Characters Cures * Marisa Ariss/Cure Aries (マリサ・アリス) - A 14-year old girl who dreams of making the world a better place for her friends and family. Willing to stop and help out anyone, Marisa is the determined type. However, she tends to go overboard with it. Her alter ego is Cure Aries '(キュアアリス), with the ambition and passion of the ram. Her theme colors are red and dark grey. * Isabelle Williams/Cure Taurus (イザベルウィリアムズ) - A 14-year old girl who is close friends with Marisa, Isabelle dreams of being a gardener like her grandmother. Her calm nature helps strike out the outgoing and headfirst personality of Marisa. Despite her calm efforts, as '''Cure Taurus '(キュアトウルス) she's a force to be messed with. With the patience of the bull, she has some strength with her attacks. Her theme colors are green and pink. * Destiny St. Claire/Cure Gemini (デスティニー・セント・クレア) - A 13-year old girl who is bubbly and curious. Destiny is often able to learn quickly and push through any obstacle despite her quiet nature. She finds comfort in music and dreams in becoming successful in her piano playing. Her alter ego is 'Cure Gemini '(キュアジェミニ) with the duality of the owl. Her theme colors are yellow and orange. * Abigail Mizuno/Cure Cancer (アビゲイルミズノ) - A 15-year old girl who is the captain of the swim team at Hopeport Academy. Abigail is rather persuasive and loyal to those around her, this can lead to her being rather controlling and manipulative. But she learns to be better than this. Her dream revolves around her passion to cook. As her alter ego, 'Cure Cancer '(キュアキャンサー) with the sympathy and loyalty of the crab. Her theme colors are blue and sliver/white. * Alice Stone/Cure Leo/ Envy (アリスストーン) - a 15-year old girl and one of the more older cures on the team. Alice is rather stubborn and sticks to her own methods but once she meets the team, she learns to open up to other ideas. Her dream revolves around wanting to make herself a better person. Alice was used as a pawn in the first few episodes as '''Envy, for the Nightmare Crawlers. But was purified and became her alter ego, Cure Leo '''(キュアリーオー). With the courage of the lion. Her theme colors are a lime green and turquoise. * Selene Primrose/Cure Virgo (セリーンプリムローズ) - A 16-year old girl and close friend of Alice. Selene is the mom friend of the group. Being the oldest out of all of the cures, she is also the defender and would sacrifice for those in need. Selene, however tends to overwork herself by taking care of anything and everything at once. Her dream is to open up her own fashion shop. Her alter ego is '''Cure Virgo (キュアバーゴー), with the empathy of the cat. Her theme colors are deep greens and purple. Astro-Paradise * Starlo (スターロー) - The main mascot of the season, she's a bunny creature with the the tip of her right ear having a star shaped end. She's sent with a goal of finding the 6 Pretty Cure and the 12 Dream Crystals. Her personality is rather mellow and easygoing. * Mystic Mirabelle (ミスティック・ミラベル) - the overseer of Astro-Paradise and watcher over the Dream Chalice. She is the good counterpart to Void. Her voice is mellow and very dream like, as she does watch over the dreams. Nightmare Crawlers * Void (ボイド) - The main antagonist of the season, Void is the cold and emotionless leader of the villainous Nightmare Crawlers. His main goal is to shatter the dreams of every being and bring nightmares to life. In order to do this, Void must collect all 12 Dream Crystals. * Sonata (ソナーター) - the second in command and one of the many loyal followers of Void. He is the fourth to go after the precure. * Negativity (ネガティビティー) - the third antagonist to go after the precure, she's rather vain and cruel. * Sadness + Gloom (サドネス・グルーム) - Two twin sisters that target the precure for Void, they are the second to go. * Disgust (ディスガスト) - The first of Void's servants to target the precure, he's rather arrogant and fights with Envy. * Envy (エンビー) - A follower of Void, who turned out to be the missing student Alice. She was weaker than her cohorts, thus her task was to hunt down the Dream Crystals. * Phantasm (ファンタズム) - the monster of the series, made when a person's inner dream is turned into a nightmare Items * Starlight Communes - The transformation items all of the cures use, they are shaped similar to Fresh Pretty Cure's linkruns. But they are silver and have the cure's corresponding zodiac sign. (Taurus' has the Taurus zodiac pattern) complete with the Dream Crystal of the sign inside. * Zodiac Key - When inserted into the Starlight Commune, it lets the Pretty Cure transform. The keys come in a sliver or gold color. * Dream Crystals - The twelve Dream Crystals are apart of the Dream Chalice, each serving a duty to protect everyone's dreams. When all together, they are known to unleash magnificent power. They are the source for the pretty cure's power and attacks. Locations * Eagleland (イーグルランド) - Similar to the United States. It's the homeplace for the main cures. * Darknessland (ダークネスランド) - A place where nightmares flourish and Void rules over. * Astro-Paradise (アストロパラダイス) - A place where dreams and nightmares are kept in check, Mystic Mirabelle rules over. * Hopeport Academy Trivia * Despite there beings six cures, the 12 zodiacs still appear. As they will play a bigger role in the series later on. * The series was in development during 2017, episodes have began to air on August 25th 2018. * The Midnight Crawlers, each servant has a name similar to a negative emotion. Aside from Sonata. * The series also has an English dub, which hopefully will not cut any episodes. * This is Pastel-Pichu's First Pretty Cure Fan Series. Gallery __FORCETOC__ Category:Series